A Little Color
by I'mNotShortI'mFunsize
Summary: Beastboy's on a mission, and nothing is going to keep him from accomplishing it. Just a bit of BBxRae fluff. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

A hand shot out from under a thick indigo blanket and smashed down onto the alarm clock on the side table, sending the poor little machine flying into the opposite wall. The arm retracted back under the covers, and a groggy groan was heard from under the thick comforter.

Moments later, the blanket was thrown back to reveal a young teenage boy. However, there was something odd about this particular young man.

His skin was as green as grass.

Smacking his lips, the boy blearily rubbed a palm against his eye and yawned, before rising from his mattress. The teenager wearily trudged over to a basket of clothes in his room, before sorting through the various outfits. Eventually, he grasped a somewhat clean uniform, and after giving it a half-hearted sniff, the boy decided that it was suitable to wear. He quickly slipped into the outfit, complete with gloves and all. When he finally clicked the last piece into place –his belt— he left the sanctity of his room.

The boy's stomach growled as he made his way down the hallway, and he licked his lips and began to head toward the kitchen. Given that it was already around noon, a tofu hotdog would be the perfect way to start the day. The green teen strutted into the main room and made his way over to the kitchen, which was thankfully vacant. The last thing that he wanted to deal with right now was Cyborg and his nasty meat, or Starfire and her… unusual delicacies.

After cracking a soda that he'd retrieved from the fridge, the teen popped one of his beloved tofu dogs into the microwave and then turned toward the center of the room. His emerald orbs immediately trained upon the awkward couple snuggling on the couch, and a devious smirk curled his features.

Ever since their trip to Japan two weeks ago, Starfire and Robin had been inseparable. Or rather, Robin had just gone about his daily routine, and Starfire made sure that she was always at his side. "Hey lovebirds, get a room why don't ya?" he teased, causing the startled couple to turn towards him.

Robin immediately started blushing, while Starfire just wore a massive smile. The Boy Wonder then cocked a brow at the green teen, "Speaking of… lovebirds, you have some more _fan_ mail Beastboy."

This caused the changeling to groan and slap a hand to his forehead, "You've got to be kidding me. I like getting fawned over by a bunch of ladies about as much as the next guy, but this is getting ridiculous. I can't even read Japanese!" Over the last few weeks, Beastboy had been receiving daily fan mail from all of his… _admirers_ back in Japan. And quite frankly, it was driving him nuts. Especially since he'd set his sights on someone else.

Thinking of his secret crush caused his own cheeks to heat up, which Robin of course immediately noticed. Fortunately, before the leader could call him out on his blush, he was saved by the bell. Literally. The microwave had just dinged, signaling that his tofu dog was done.

Beastboy quickly snagged his plate out and gave the couple a quick wave as he hastily made his way toward the exit. "Oh well, food's done. I'll see you guys later, 'cause right now I gotta do something that doesn't involve me being here," he said, his words rushed as he made his way through the entrance. The doors slid shut behind him, and the teen breathed a sigh of relief.

After pretty much shoving the entire tofu dog into his mouth, Beastboy licked his lips and pondered on what he wanted to do now. When the team wasn't fighting crime, his day mainly consisted of playing video games with the guys, training in the gym, or reading comic books. Since the lovebirds were hogging the couch, that took away the gaming option. Beastboy didn't really feel like exercising, so that took away training in the gym. And he didn't have any new comic books at the moment. Reading the same comics over and over got kind of boring after the twelfth time.

"Well…" he murmured, "I haven't been to my spot in a while. I guess I could relax there for a bit." Grinning, the green teen raced through the tower and made his way up to the roof. Since it was still the middle of the day, the sun was at its midday peak. Inhaling a breath of fresh air, the changeling smiled before morphing into a falcon. Beastboy let out a joyful screech and then gently glided down towards the beach surrounding Titan's Tower.

As he landed, the bird changed back into the boy and he glanced around. He usually only came to this particular boulder when he was feeling upset or he needed to think, but occasionally the teen came to his "spot" just to relax. Spying a fairly flat river rock, Beastboy picked it up and smoothed his gloved fingers over the surface. Closing his eyes, the changeling whipped his arm through the air, before releasing his grasp and sending the rock flying out towards the bay.

One… two… three… four… five. Five skips! With a laugh, the teen quickly located another stone and repeated the action. Seven skips!

It was then that something flashed in the corner of his eye, and he swiveled his head around toward whatever it was. Sprouting through a crack between two boulders, was a single yellow marigold. The teen's jade orbs lit up with delight, and he scurried over to the flower. Beastboy leaned down and inhaled deeply, enjoying the potent aroma that fluttered away from the golden petals.

The teen reached out a gloved hand to pick the flower, which he then held against his chest in a very protective manner. For a moment, he felt a pang of remorse at killing the golden beauty. However, that thought was soon wiped away as he rationalized that this was just too perfect an opportunity _not_ to take advantage of.

Rather that changing into a hawk to return to the roof and risk destroying the flower in the forceful air currents, he slowly made his way around the island until he'd reached the massive metallic double doors that served as the main entrance to the tower. After punching in his security code, Beastboy excitedly made his way over to the elevator.

As the metal box ascended to the top floor, the changeling quietly admired the simplistic beauty of the flower again. Even out of the sunlight, the marigold still seemed to glow in a way that was absolutely breathtaking. He was careful not to touch any of the golden petals, for fear that one might fall off. This flower had to be _perfect_ for what he had in mind for it.

The doors to the elevator suddenly whooshed open, and the teen stuck his head out to check the hallway. Not a soul in sight. Good. He didn't want the surprised ruined before he was ready. Keeping the flower behind his back so that it was away from any prying eyes, the boy paused for a moment. Where would she be?

His walk to the entrance of Titan's Tower had taken at least half an hour, and that coupled with the time he had spent out at his spot… well, he thought that a little over an hour had passed. Maybe the common room?

Eventually, Beastboy reached the doors to the room. His sensitive ears pricked at a shouting match that seemed to be coming from inside. Curious, he sauntered into the massive room, and the various yells suddenly made much more sense.

"You think ya got what it takes to challenge the Master, Bird Boy?"

"Bring it on, Tin Can."

The changeling smirked as he eyed the couch, where Robin and Cyborg were currently locked in a head to head battle in Super Fighter Smackdown 4. The metal man had a massive grin on his face as his character beat the living daylights out of the other character on the screen. Robin was glaring at the screen and grinding his teeth, his fingers moving like lightning as he tried to salvage his chances of winning in the fight.

It was then that the television announced, "K.O," as Robin's character was punched unconscious.

"Booyah! I told ya Boy Blunder, you can't beat the Master at his own game!" Cyborg yelled, standing up and dancing a victory jig.

The leader just crossed his arms over his chest for a moment and sulked, before he suddenly stood up as well. "Alright alright, fine. Let's have a re-match. Then we'll see who the champion really is. You know, unless you're chicken," replied the human traffic light, grinning smugly at his team mate.

"Oh, you're so on!" cried Cyborg.

As they started another round, Beastboy itched to go and join them. After all, he could totally kick both their butts at Super Fighter Smackdown 4. And it would be fun to rub it in Cyborg's face when he won. The changeling was indeed about to go and join them when a flicker of gold flashed in the corner of his eye.

He glanced at the flower a moment, and sighed. 'No, I'm on a mission,' he thought. Still, it was difficult to make himself turn away from the video game brawl. Just as he was about to head back into the hall –after all, the object of his mission wasn't in the common room– he was stopped yet again by a voice.

"Friend Beastboy, would you like to join me in the eating of snacks?" came the familiar bubbly tune of Starfire.

Beastboy turned his gaze to the kitchen, and had to keep himself from gagging at what he saw. The Princess of Tamaran was sitting at the counter with what looked like a bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with popcorn and pickles. And as the metaphorical icing on the cake, she had drenched the entire thing in mustard.

His stomach churned in protest, and he thought he could feel the tofu dog threatening to make a reappearance. The boy clutched the flower even tighter behind his back as he winced at the "snack".

"Err… no thanks Star. You go ahead, 'cause uh… I'm actually not that hungry right now. I mean, I just ate a little bit ago." Beastboy suddenly snapped his mouth shut when he realized that he was rambling.

The alien's face drooped a little and her shoulders slumped as she replied in a disheartened voice, "Oh, okay friend Beastboy. But please, only say so if you wish to join me, friend."

The changeling hated to see her so deflated, but there was no way in a million years he would take a bite of _that_. Beastboy forced a grin so that his little fang was exposed, and he nodded gratefully, "Thanks Star. I'll keep that in mind."

Before anything else could hinder him from his task, Beastboy made a hasty escape. He glanced back over his shoulder at the common room doors as he rounded a corner, making sure that he wasn't being followed.

The teen was flung back as he suddenly crashed into something, and he groaned and rubbed at his head. When he glanced up to see what he'd run into, his heart froze at the blue cloaked figure sitting across from him.

Raven had a hand placed against her own forehead where they must've smacked against each other. In her other hand, she was holding some sort of leather-bound book. That was probably why they'd run into each other—neither had been paying attention to where they were walking.

"Raven?" he squeaked, before suddenly scrambling to his feet. The changeling then held a hand out to her, his little fang jutting out as he smiled. "Sorry about that, uh, Rae. I guess I was distracted."

The girl accepted the offered hand with a nod and replied, "You're fine Beastboy. I wasn't paying much attention myself." The words didn't even really register with Beastboy, as all his focus was on her features. She was so beautiful without her hood up.

However, the green teen snapped out of his trance when she moved to pass him by, and he cried, "Wait Raven!"

She turned to regard him, arching a slender brow at the teen as he looked about frantically. Where had it gone? Then he spotted a bit of gold peeking out from behind a corner, and he rushed over to it. Pointed ears drooped when he saw the state of the flower. Two of its petals had fallen off, and the stem was bent at an odd angle. That must have happened when they crashed. Beastboy kept the marigold behind his back as he turned slightly to Raven, who was still looking at him impatiently.

"What is it Beastboy?" she monotoned.

Nervously, he went over to her and held out the damaged flower, his cheeks heating up as he murmured, "I… umm… here."

The sorceress stared at the flower for a moment, before returning her gaze to Beastboy's face suspiciously. "Is it going to spray me with water?"

"What? No! It's… it's just a flower that I saw. It's really pretty, and it made me think of you. So I picked it for you. I mean, I know that flowers really aren't your thing, especially yellow ones, but I thought it would make a nice gift. And I… umm…" his voice faded away and his eyes widened when he realized that he'd just called her pretty to her face.

Raven must have caught it too, because her cheeks were tinged with just the slightest hint of pink. The duo stood there awkwardly for what seemed like hours, neither wanting to leave, but neither wanting to break the silence.

Eventually, Beastboy figured he'd already made a complete fool of himself, so it was all or nothing. The teen leaned in and stuck the wilting flower behind his teammate's ear.

The purple-haired girl felt her eyes widen at the close proximity, but she allowed it for a moment before stepping away. "Th-thanks," she muttered, starting to turn away from the changeling. However, before she could get far, his voice stopped her.

"Raven?"

"Yea?"

Beastboy walked over to the girl so that she had to face him, and he wore a grin from ear to ear as he told her, "You look good with a little color."

Raven gave him a small smile at the words, though immediately pulled her hood up to hide the fierce blush spreading across her cheeks. However, rather than heading back toward her room, the sorceress made her way over to the common room with her book in hand.

The green teen stood there for a moment with a dumb-struck look etched across his face. He had gotten Raven to smile? He had gotten Raven to smile. _He_ had gotten _Raven_ to _smile_. Beastboy felt his heart swell with triumph and excitement, and soon enough he followed after her to the common room.

And for the rest of the day, the changeling wore an enormous grin that would rival even Starfire's, because his mission for the day had been a success.

* * *

**Sappy end is sappy. But I really enjoyed writing this, and I thought it was cute. I hope all of you enjoyed it as well.**

**Please read and review. Thanks.**


End file.
